Presently, on a job site, such as a construction site, workers and management utilize physical barriers and/or mark regions and entities of the job site which should be avoided or not entered. For example, to protect an endangered ancient tree a worker may mark a protected region by placing flags around the tree or else by placing stakes around the tree and stringing ropes or plastic tape between the stakes. These markings are intended to prevent a worker from entering the region. Obviously, some flags, stakes, rope, and/or plastic are not sufficient to stop a dozer or an earthmover from entering such a protected region and potentially damaging the tree. Additionally, if a worker is unaware of or cannot see the markings, this mechanism of collision avoidance is not effective. Thus, the effectiveness of protecting regions or entities in this manner is very dependent upon workers maintaining situational awareness, especially when operating vehicles or construction equipment assets.
Likewise, avoidance of a collision between one physical job site entity, such as a vehicle, and another physical job site entity, such as a second vehicle is also heavily dependent upon situational awareness of one or more workers. Presently, some collision avoidance measures such as proximity alarms do exist. Such proximity alarms typically transmit a signal which can be sensed by similar alarms. Then, when one proximity alarm is in reception range of a second proximity alarm, some sort of a warning is enunciated or emitted. Such proximity alarms are helpful, but their use and applications are limited. This is due in part to the inherent imprecision associated with proximity sensing (e.g., transmission and reception ranges may vary greatly from one proximity alarm to another). This is also due in part to the fact that such alarms are not operable to react in a flexible manner based upon a variety of situational factors, such as speed of an entity, location on a job site, type of entity or entities involved, conditions at the job site, and/or three-dimensional location of an entity relative to another entity. Furthermore, a proximity alarm may not convey enough information to a vehicle operator to permit the operator to avoid a collision.
As can be seen, presently existing forms of job site collision avoidance have drawbacks which limit their flexibility and effectiveness.